A Sweet and Deadly Ballad
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Maka wakes up to a strange dream. Someone is calling out to her...someone wants her. Who is it? What is it about the nightmare that seems so real? And why doesn't Lord Death tell her about it? What will Soul do when he finds out the truth about her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater**

**A Sweet and Deadly Ballad**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first ever Soul Eater Fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater or its characters except for some made-up characters.**

Maka awoke to a very strange nightmare.

Obviously, living in Death City, with Shinigami-sama (Lord Death) as your leader and headmaster; anyone would have nightmares, but not her. No, what bothered her this particular morning was something that could not compare with anything else, even death itself.

"Oi, Maka, Get up! I'm hungry!" Soul yelled from their small apartment.

"C-coming!" she said, jumping from bed and dressing. Honestly, she couldn't believe that she had to be stuck with him for school, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was cool as a partner…and as a boyfriend.

No one knew that both Soul and Maka had been secretly dating…especially because her father prohibited it…not that she actually cared what that lousy, skirt chaser, thought, but what everyone else would do.

Afterall, they were the famous 'Death Team' in all of Death City and were known to constantly get into fights with each other. What would everyone think if they knew that the two of them; who were like water and fire, were now in love? That would arouse a lot of problems and she wouldn't want that.

"Hey, you okay? You seem to be acting strange today." Soul asked as he noticed her acting strangely this morning.

"I-I'm Fine, just…tired."

This news indeed surprised Soul.

"What do you mean by 'tired'? You're never one to be tired, Maka"

"I told you, I'm okay. I didn't get much sleep last night with your noises." She sighed. He had been listening to his Death/Rock/Metal songs again that she even got a phone call from the neighbors complaining.

Soul grinned, his crimson eyes gleaming at her sentence. To her, his eye color always reminded her of rubies and like the gem itself, they never failed to captivate her. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and nibbled on her neck, sending chills up her spine.

"Then, tonight I'll give you _different_ types of sounds, and I'm sure that you'll enjoy these."

Maka laughed, trying hard not to blush and pushed him away, "Soul, I'm cooking right now-!"

"I don't care, you're mine"

He pulled her away from the cook top and took her lips.

Maka pushed him, but it was a futile attempt. He had caught her in his trap. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up.

Gently, he laid her against his bed.

"Soul, you know that we can't-!"

"I don't care whatever anyone thinks, Maka, you're mine and mine alone."

Gently, he slid his mouth along the contours of her neck.

"S-soul, the pancakes will get burned, let me-"

"No."He stated as he pulled her up and kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, they heard a noise both hadn't expected.

"Soul-kun, Maka-chan! I'm hungry-…!"

Blair was shocked to see them both; in Soul's bedroom, Soul and Maka…together?

"I didn't know you two had already stepped up the plate!" Blair smiled at both of them.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted us all the time, we could've a long time ago!" Soul said angrily.

"Oh, Maka-chan, the pancakes are burning."

"What?" She jumped up from bed and ran towards the stove, her cheeks flaming red.

"Geez, thanks a lot Blair!" Soul said, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Sorry, Soul-kun" Blair said, hugging Soul.

"Get the heck off me!" Soul pushed her away.

Blair pouted, noticing his anger; transformed into a cat and jumped out the window.

"Great, now that she ruined the atmosphere, Maka won't even let me get near her now!" he got up from bed and walked to the kitchen.

**A/N: So…what did you think? (Blush)**

**I hope you do enjoy at least the beginning and get really REALLY into the story in the following chapters! Please R&R!**


	2. Worry

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Here's Chapter 2 for you all!**

Maka had remained silent as she walked to DWMA (Death Weapon and Meister Academy), along with Soul.

"Maka…I think we should've brought my motorcycle. It would've been a lot easier to get here-"

"No thanks…it's safer this way" she interrupted him.

He knew he had gotten a little too far with his kiss, but he was a cool guy and cool guys did not apologize…even if they screwed up a lot more times than they should.

He scratched his head in confusion and looked at her back.

She was perfect in every sense. Her hair had turned from an ash blonde into a very seductive blonde. Maka's eyes had gotten a little light in them that to him they looked just like emeralds, and her hips and chest size…well, they were a lot more noticeable than back then…everything about her just made him want to yell out to the entire world that she was his girl!

There had been an occasion where he lost his temper with her and kicked her out of the apartment (moreover she was the one that decided to leave) and couldn't stomach the worry because no one knew where she had run off to. Two weeks had passed and she abruptly returned, as if nothing had happened. So he took a little more precaution to avoid her running away again.

His thoughts were abruptly taken out when he noticed Maka was walking in the wrong direction.

"Oi! Maka, we're going the wrong way, DWMA is that way-", he said as he pulled her, only to find her eyes in an almost forlorn look.

"Maka…Maka! Snap out of it!" he shook her.

"What is it, Soul?" she asked, confusedly. "Why are you shaking me?"

"Huh? You were just-"

"I was what? You're acting pretty weird lately, are you sure you're okay?"

"No…I mean, yes I am okay, but that's not why-"

She leaned over to him and gave him a small, but passionate kiss that took away his ability to speak.

"Shut up, Soul" she smiled cutely at him.

"A-alright…" he said in a daze.

She giggled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him on the other direction.

"Spirit, I'd like to speak to you for a moment…" Lord Death said as he looked at the portal-mirror in front of him.

"Yes sir?" Spirit, Maka's father, asked as he stood seriously besides his Meister.

Lord Death sighed deeply before speaking.

"I have heard news of a warlock infiltrating our dimension and it has bothered me for quite some time that I can't believe it is a simple rumor anymore."

"Would you like me to check it out, sir?"

"Yes, take Stein with you, you both work well together-"

Immediately, Spirit jumped.

"No, with that guy I will not even want to be caught dead!"

"I understand Stein's…peculiar…activities have affected you in the past. But besides him, the only one left is your wife, erm; _ex_-wife…pardon, and we can't contact her because we have no idea where she is." Lord Death said.

Spirit sighed lazily.

"Alright…I'll go get Stein-"

"You called Spirit?" Stein asked.

"HOLY—Where in the world did you come from?"

"I sensed you asking for me. Our soul resonance has gotten stronger over the passing time, hasn't it?" he smiled deviously.

"You devil! I should slice you up into bits-"

"Now now, you don't want to fight me again, do you? Afterall, aren't you still curing yourself from those 'experimental' games you and I played?"

Spirit crawled to the corner of the Death Room.

"You devil!" he cried.

"Come on, Spirit, don't be so pathetic." Stein said.

"Stein, Spirit, I want you two to check out the mission I have assigned." Lord Death ordered.

"Yes sir." Stein answered.

"(sniffle) Yes…sir" Spirit said.

"Now, let's go, Spirit. You wouldn't want to keep that warlock waiting, afterall, I have some high interest in dissecting him soon enough…of course, you're welcome to join if you want-"

"NOOO!" Spirit yelled as he was dragged away by Stein.

Lord Death sighed.

"What I have to put up with every day." Then he looked at the mirror again. "I just hope it isn't what I fear."

**A/N: How's this? Don't worry it'll get interesting and interesting as the chapters go by.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Relationship Revealed

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: for those Soul x Maka lovers out there, presenting…Chapter 3**

**-G.S.G**

Maka and Soul decided to come clear and tell their relationship to their closest friends. Maka would tell the girls and Soul would tell the boys.

The moment that Soul and Maka confessed their secret relationship to their friends…there was an awkward silence filling their groups.

…

"You…and little miss flat-chest….together?" Black*Star questioned, his voice booming loudly and resonating through the entire forest.

"Shh! Keep your mouth shut Black*Star!" Soul said as he covered his mouth.

"Mmm…mmm…mmm!"

"What? I can't hear you…"

"I said HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE!" he yelled and again, Soul covered his mouth.

"Because it is, let's just leave it at that." Soul said.

"Well, congratulations, Soul and to Maka too" Kid answered happily.

"Thanks Kid"

"You're actually GLAD for him?" Black*Star asked.

"What's so bad about it?" Kid questioned.

"Everything! Soul is supposed to choose some hot chick, not that flat-chested bookworm!"

"Hey, I'd appreciate it if you gave a little more respect to her…she is my girlfriend afterall-"

"Lalalala! I can't hear you….lalalala!" Black*Star said, covering his ears and running around like mad.

Kid and Soul laughed.

"I'm guessing that arrived to him as a shock rather than news.

"Yeah, he'll get used to it…say, wanna hang out at the club tonight?"

"You and me or the girls too?"

"Of course the girls too, well, that is if you're up for it"

"You're on!" Kid smiled as he smacked Soul's hand.

"But…what will we do about him?" Kid questioned as he pointed to the still running Black*Star.

"He'll be alright whether he comes or not" Soul said as he looked at Black*Star.

….

"Maka-chan, you and Soul are….oh my god, that's wonderful news!" Tsubaki smiled as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I was expecting something good to happen between you two sooner or later!" Liz smiled.

"That's good news, right sis?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, very good news."

"Thanks guys, but….I have something I need to talk to you three about and I'm begging you…no, pleading if you could keep quiet about it."

"What is it, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's about what happened last month."

"You mean about you disappearing for 2 weeks?" Liz asked.

"Yeah…I think something went wrong since then…"

"Maka…you're starting to scare me…what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

Maka sighed deeply before answering. "I wish I knew…I just don't know what really happened, but ever since then I've been getting these weird nightmares about someone calling out to me and sometimes when I wake up, I'm staring out the window or I find myself out of bed….it frightens me."

At this, the girls were surprised.

"Maybe you're sleep walking" Patty answered.

"I wish it was something as simple as that, Patty, but it isn't."

"But what do you remember from those two weeks?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Then just tell us as far as you can remember"

"Alright."

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I hate you Soul and I promise I won't come back until you apologize!" she said as she grabbed her suitcase and packed it with clothing._

"_Yeah, well who cares because I don't need you as a Meister to be who I am!"_

"_You think a weapon alone can fend for himself without a Meister? Well, fine, I don't care if you pick Ana or Margaret as your Meister and partner then!"_

"_Are you jealous because I've been getting those notes lately?" Soul questioned angrily._

"_I don't care what you think, but I'm sick and tired of dealing with your constant bickering!" Maka said as she walked out the door._

"_Fine! Do whatever the hell you want then, you stupid flat-chested bookworm!" he yelled out after her. He noticed her flinch and knew he had taken it too far, but in the heat of the moment, he didn't have the worry enough to apologize._

"_I don't care what you think of me, anymore….I'm tired of loving a foolish guy that thinks he's 'cool', but is only acting like a jerk!" With that said and done, she slammed the door and walked out of the building._

_After the weekend passed, Maka walked around the park and everywhere. She knew she couldn't go to her father because he was capable of killing soul and leaving him on the street and for as much as he hurt her…she didn't want that for him._

"_I shouldn't love someone who doesn't love me…" she thought as she remembered what he had said about the notes._

_It was true, she had been jealous about him receiving notes from girls that weren't even compared to her….maybe in chest size and hip size, but from the power she held; defeating the Kishin, and turning into an Angel of Death, she exceed any stupid girl._

_Maka sighed and suddenly felt the presence of something strong and deep._

"_What is that?" she jumped up from the bench and looked around. It was getting dark and she knew she had to find a place to sleep, fast, before the night guards caught her._

_Abruptly, everything became dark and before she knew it she was asleep._

_Soon after two weeks had passed without her realizing it and she returned home, believing it had only been a fourth day._

_She was surprised to find Soul with a worried look in his face._

"_Maka! Where the hell were you?" he questioned as he hugged her tightly._

"_Soul? What are you talking about?"_

"_I had no idea where you were and I tried to contact your phone but you wouldn't answer."_

"_My phone?" she brought it out and found a total of 268 messages!_

"_How come I didn't notice?" she wondered._

"_I'm sorry, Soul, about what I did…I guess I was jealous about what had happened."_

_He only smiled and hugged her to him._

"_Don't ever leave me again, I can't have or will ever have a Meister and partner as good as you….or a girlfriend as cool as you…" he said as he kissed her._

"_Why didn't I realize that two weeks had passed when I could've sworn that it had only been 3 days?" she wondered as she allowed him to kiss her as he pleased._

_It was very strange, everything…but for the moment, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was back in his arms._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"You don't remember anything between those two weeks?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka just shook her head.

"This is really strange indeed…you should tell Soul about this, though-"  
"No, I can't have him know this because he'll get even more worried than he already is!" Maka said.

"I see, then don't worry, we promise we won't say anything, right Liz…Patty?" Tsubaki asked. The two girls nodded.

"Thank you, guys"

"But why tell this to us now?" Patty asked.

"Because I'm afraid of what might've happened. I can't stop having these nightmares so I tell you because I know that you might help me when the time comes…"

"what are you talking about, Maka-chan-?"

"Oh, hey, did you tell them already?" Soul asked as he wrapped his hands around her stomach and placed his chin in her shoulder.

"Yeah, they know" she smiled.

"Good, then let's all go and hang out at Skeleton Club tonight"

"That's a great idea, Soul!" Liz said. "We can definitely enjoy our senior year there."

"Yeah, that's a definite" Kid smiled.

"Soul…I-" but Maka was interrupted when two hands split them both apart from each other.

"Look, I may be better than god, but that doesn't mean that I'm alerted of everything that goes on in your life! Even I need a break, but I think I took it at the wrong time!" Black*Star said.

"Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"I still don't approve of your relationship with Soul, Maka Albarn!" Black*Star pointed.

Maka didn't answer and only giggled.

Soul pushed Black*Star away and wrapped his arm securely around Maka's waist.

"I don't care whether you approve of my relationship with her or not" and in front of everyone kissed her in a very passionate and seductive way that left her speechless and everyone else too.

"That's for this morning, Maka" he whispered in her ear.

Liz and Patty were 'woo'-ing at them, Tsubaki was blushing and covering her eyes, Kid was nodding his head and Black*Star had his mouth hanging open.

"Soul" Maka blushed.

"What? I told you I didn't care what anyone else thought" he smiled.

Maka giggled, her worry vanishing completely and gave him a small kiss in the cheek.

"Hai!"

He only smiled and pulled her towards him.

"Well, anyone up to go the club?"

"Yeah!" they answered.

Black*Star was still shocked, frozen in place.

"WHAT THE **** WAS THAT ABOUT?" he yelled once everyone was gone.

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**I should warn you that there may be some comedy involved in this and a lot of silly Black*Star moments with Soul x Maka relationship.**

**Please continue to R&R, readers and Soul Eater fans out there!**


	4. Aching Heart & Massive Headache

**A/N: sorry about taking so long, readers, but I had a lot of work to do.**

**Anyways, I know you're not reading this for the mere knowledge of why I was late in uploading this chapter, so…here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

Soul held Maka's hand as they went inside the notorious 'Skeleton Club'; who only authorized the best of the best weapon meisters and death weapons…Maka's father always went there to hang around with the ladies, much to her dismay.

"Ne, Soul-senpai, you're here! What a coincidence!" one of the girls, Ana…or was it Margaret? She couldn't tell those two twins apart, but she knew it was the one that had given Soul the love letter.

"Um…yeah, hey there" Soul said, noticing Maka was getting a deadly aura around her entire body.

"Would you like to sit down with us, senpai? Afterall, Margaret and I get very lonely when senpai isn't around to protect us!" she said as she grabbed Soul's arms and rubbed her chest against it.

Maka was beginning to get chips of anger everywhere, and some were clearly visible.

"Sorry, right now I-" but Soul was interrupted when Black*Star jumped out of nowhere and hugged Soul.

"Hey, Soul, you promised you'd play poker with me, well, let's get going!" he said as he pulled him away. Maka had already left for their private room.

"Ugh! Excuse me! But Soul-senpai was going to…" but Ana was caught off guard when Patty appeared from behind, Liz and Kid only a few meters away.

"You damn bitch better get the hell out of my way and away from Soul! Ya got that? 'Cuz Soul belongs to Maka! Get that engraved in your head!"

This frightened the wits out of everyone, since Patty was always usually very stable with her temperament.

"Y-yes!" Ana went crying back to her own lounge.

"There, that should do it!" Patty smiled as she reverted to her old self and jumped around. "Look, sis! They brought in a clown fish in the tank! It's so colorful!" she smiled.

"Y-yeah, Patty" Liz said, sweat-dropping just like everyone else.

"Hey, have you seen Maka?" Soul asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, I ran into her on our way in, she was going to go outside, but Tsubaki caught her just in time and dragged her into the lounge.

_Oh great!_ Soul thought as he ordered the drinks along with Kid and Black*Star, _It's only been one incident after another, at this rate my relationship with her won't even get to any base at all! _

"Oh, Kid, Black*Star…._**SOUL**_….evening" a familiar, goofy voice appeared from behind the three guys. It was Spirit….Maka's flirtatious father.

"Evening, death scythe" Soul answered. _Okay, does god have something against me or what? Why is everything going out wrong…today out of all days?_ He cursed under his breath as Spirit stared relentlessly all over the room.

"What'cha looking for?" Black*Star questioned.

"Well, it's obvious you two didn't come alone; where's Maka?"

"Hello? She's with me…" Soul said, hating the fact that he was being ignored.

"Hm…did you guys hear something? I thought I heard a useless, arrogant, and womanizing bug…"

"Speak for yourself you stupid father!" Soul yelled angrily.

Spirit stared at him and yelled back. "I won't permit you to lay a finger on my daughter, do you understand?"

"Too bad. You're late on that, Spirit. Maka is already my girl…."

At this, Spirit reacted the same way Black*Star had that same morning. "Lalalala! I can't hear you! Lalalalala!"

"Papa?" Maka asked as she came out of the room, sliding the corridor to the side. Yup, she was right. It was her father.

"You're making such a scandal here, if you're drunk then get out of the bar before they kick you out!"

"No, Maka! You and Soul can't be…I won't allow it! As your father I order you and him to break up this instant-!"

"Since when have I ever listened to what you told me? Afterall, you're just a good-for-nothing playboy that cheated on mother and betrayed me!" she yelled at him. This time, Spirit became serious and Soul was about to hug her, but she backed away from him too.

"I'm sorry this party was ruined, everyone. My head hurts, I'm going back to the apartment…" she said as she grabbed her bag and walked away.

"I'll take you, Maka…" Soul said as he followed her, but she placed her hand in front of him and stopped him.

"No, right now…I…I want to be alone, Soul" she said, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked straight at the floor and she ran away.

"You know its your own damn fault too, death scythe, afterall, you had your wife who loved you and a daughter that cared for you…but that attitude of yours isn't worth withstanding, especially from them both…" Black*Star said as he walked in to the room.

Soon enough, everyone had left inside the room, except for Spirit and Soul.

"What is it that you came here for, Spirit?" Soul questioned bitterly.

"I came to have a word with you-"

"Look, even if you won't accept my relationship with Maka, I don't care and I won't give up on her because I-"

"It isn't about that Soul; I didn't come to speak about that. I knew for a while that you two had been dating. Ever since she had disappeared for those two weeks, I was worried, but work was work and I couldn't leave my meister behind. It's my duty to protect Shinigami-sama from all harm, especially since what had happened that time with the Kishin, it was difficult enough then, now…I'm disappointed to say that I took work more importantly than the disappearance of my own daughter." Spirit opened a corridor and pulled Soul inside.

"I know you aren't going to come and tell me what you regret or even talk to me about why she had left in the first place, so what is it that you want?"

"I came here by orders of Shinigami-sama. I wished to have talked with Maka then too, but….with this…"

"What did Lord Death want?" Soul asked.

"He told me he had something important to talk to you both regarding her supposed 'disappearance', but I'm not sure what it is about." Spirit said.

"Well, that was pretty useless of you-"

"Look, I may be useless, but you look down upon me so easily, boy" Spirit smiled devilishly as he opened the corridor and walked away.

"Damn it, you picked a wrong time to act 'cool', Spirit." Soul laughed as he paid the cashier and headed home.

…..

Maka had arrived earlier than everyone else and…true, she had gotten upset about Soul's incident with Ana, but…what type of girl who sees her boyfriend's arm nearly being suctioned between that girl's chest, wouldn't do anything? Well, of course she needed something to vent her anger with…but her father was an innocent being caught in the wrong time of her anger.

_I need to apologize to papa tomo-_ … Suddenly her mind went blank and she forgot what it was she was doing, until that state of 'blankness' returned to being a state of 'pain'.

"Kyyaaaa!" she screamed as she flinched on the floor.

"B-bla-air-re?" she questioned as she looked around and even called for her name, but of course, what was she thinking? Today, everyone was out playing and having fun, except for her who was stuck with a broken heart and a strange headache.

"Somebody, please…help me…!" she cried out as the pain became unbearable to the point that she was losing her consciousness.

"Maka? Hey, Maka, I need to talk to you about something…are you there?" It was Soul's voice.

"S-soul…" she cried, but it was an inaudible voice as she heard him say from the other side of the door.

"I guess she's too mad at me to even try to talk,…Well, we'll talk tomorrow then, Maka-…good night"

She heard his footsteps leave to the other room.

"No…Soul…h-help me…" she cried as her eyesight began to fade and she found herself falling in an unconscious state, darkness enveloping her sweetly through the night.

…

When she awoke, she was in bed.

"H-how did I?" and again, she felt sick, but this time she couldn't move her body.

"Hey, Maka, wake up, we're gonna be late for school" Soul said as he knocked on the door to her room.

"You can come in, Soul" Maka answered as she saw the doorknob turn and his beautiful white hair appear from the side.

"Um…about last night…"he said, she could tell he had not slept all night because of self-regret…it was written plainly in his eyes.

"About last night, I'm sorry…" she answered, this definitely caught him off guard.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way…it was my fault, you don't have to feel bad for anything…"

"I wasn't…"

"I know… 'Cool guys don't feel bad for anything', right?" she smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel a little sick right now, I don't think I'll be able to go to school today, though…"

"Are my ears deceiving me? Is THE Maka Albarn, 'strongest woman alive' 'greatest weapon meister around' and '#1 Book worm' actually sick?"

She laughed at his sarcasm.

"Hey, smart people can also get sick too, we aren't robots or anything to not feel pain…" at that, she felt a light sting in her eye nerves.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything"

"Can you bring me today's homework?" she asked.

"Sure, let's see the load you're gonna have to do, because you'll also be doing mine!"

She nodded. "Alright, alright…oh, and one more thing…"

"Let me guess, you want me to also bring you the textbooks-"

"No, actually, could you apologize to my father for me? Tell him that I'm really sorry for having had answered him that way, I shouldn't have vented my anger like that at him…"

Soul smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips that left her blushing.

"Geez, my girlfriend is such a nice person…I guess a cool guy also has to have a nice girl" he smiled, his gleaming smile.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Alright then, I'm off…oh, I forgot something…"

"What is it-?"

He laid on the bed beside her, hugged her, and then began to nibble on her neck.

"That is, my breakfast.." and then kissed her again on the lips.

"Stop that!" she giggled as he ran out the door.

The moment she was sure he was gone, Maka dropped to the floor and began to cough up blood, but something made this extremely strange; it wasn't red, so she knew it wasn't normal…it wasn't black either, so she knew it wasn't the madness taking effect (seriously, that was still a problem, even after they defeated the Kishin), it was…purple…but why? Purple wasn't normal or abnormal…if only she didn't have this massive sting in her nerves, then she could go and consult Professor Stein, maybe he knew something about it.

At that moment, Maka heard a voice in her head.

_Come to me Ariana…Let us prove our vengeance on Death City once more…_

"Who said that?" she questioned, but the voice stopped.

_This is too weird, something is seriously going on…and its not just the purple blood and the voice…but, I have a strange feeling that there's more to come out of this…_ Maka looked out from the window to the smiling sun shining. Hoping so much that what was happening would not lead to a major problem to those around her.

**A/N: O_O ? What is happening to Maka? Even I wonder that…?**

**Don't worry, Chapter 5 of Soul Eater "A Sweet and Deadly Ballad" will come out sooner.**

**Preview for Chapter 5**

_Soul couldn't believe his ears._

_Was Lord Death telling the truth?_

"_No…this can't be happening…Maka isn't…"_

"_I'm afraid there's no denying the truth, son…I know how you must feel…to find out that the woman you love is actually-"_

"_NO!" Soul fell to his knees._

_Spirit and Stein tried to calm him down, but no one could._

"_I won't let that happen to her! She won't fall prey to that Alsdor or Archaen..."_

"_Those are only two of the five that are looking for her…"_

_Soul, with anger that was frightening to even Lord Death himself said in a menacing voice. _

"_Then let them try and lay a finger on her and I WILL KILL THEM!"_

_With that, he left the room, leaving everyone completely shocked._

"_I find that boy quite intriguing" Stein said as he looked back at Spirit._

"_I think he'd make a wonderful son-in-law for Spirit"_

"_SHUT UP!" Spirit said as he grabbed Stein by the collar._

"_You two stop it" Lord Death said as he looked at the mirror. "I understand how Soul must be feeling right now, afterall, I…I too suffered the same way he did when I found out the 'secret' sleeping within my wife's body when she disappeared after having had given birth to Kid…" he said, a strained look in his eyes._

**A/N: Hope you guys will continue to read this story and make sure to Review! I love to know what it is those of you out there feel about my stories!**


	5. A Sudden Disappearance

**A/N: I know...I know...you're all probably upset at me for not updating sooner and I don't blame you at all... :( ...I'm sorry...**

**Alright then, to add up to your own happiness I have decided to update using a different method...the second monday of each month...happy, anyone?**

Soul walked inside the classroom, taking a seat beside an empty one.

"Hey, Soul, where's Maka?" Kid asked, noticing the empty seat beside him.

"She's home sick today"

"Sick? Is she alright? Did she catch a cold?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Not quite, it seems her eyes were hurting her"

"I guess too much reading affected even the #1 bookworm of DWMA, huh?" Black*Star added.

"Yeah, probably" Soul chuckled.

Suddenly, a different professor came inside the classroom.

"Good evening students, due to a mission assigned to Stein this evening, I'm afraid he will not be lecturing you today"

Involuntarily, there was a sigh of relief.

"Instead, we will continue on with his teachings by ourselves."

"Um, sir, do you have any idea what Dr. Stein is teaching us today?" Robert, a death weapon, asked.

"Hm...well, he seems to have left us with this black mamba and- whoa! A Black Mamba!" the teacher himself almost jumped as he pulled the snake outside...with his bare hand.

It hadn't even been a second before he ran out the door.

"Alright, who placed the fake mamba in the container?" Soul asked noticing the rubber toy lie lifelessly on the ground.

Everyone was snickering or letting out their laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny" Soul smirked as he picked up toy and placed it back in the container.

"Hey, Soul, where's Maka?" one of the students asked.

"Yeah, she should give us a lecture, she's far more capable of being a teacher than this idiot!" another added.

Soon enough the entire room was filled with a chant, "Maka! Maka! Maka!"

"Sorry guys, but Maka is sick and resting at home today, so _I_ will be your teacher, after all, who better than someone above God himself?" Black*Star smiled as he jumped on top of the desk and did a 'thumbs-up' sign at Tsubaki.

No one moved and instead sighed heavily.

Black*Star began to throw a small fit on the desk itself that Soul and Kid had to calm him down by force.

"Look, why don't we have free time since it doesn't seem like Mr. whats-his-name will come back any time sooner" Soul suggested and everyone agreed to that.

* * *

"Maka-chan...are you there?" Blaire asked as she came with a tray of food, only to find Maka standing up from bed and staring out at the window.

"Maka-chan! You should be in bed! What are you doing standing up-?" but Blaire froze in place as Maka spoke.

"Blaire! Help me!" Maka cried as she turned around. Her entire mouth was dripping purple blood and not only that, but her eyes had changed into a different color.

"Maka-chan! What's wrong with you?" But the moment Blaire tried to get close to her, she was repelled and moved back. As Blaire tried to look back at Maka, she noticed a symbol in Maka's stomach. "No...that can't be..."

"Blaire!" Maka screamed and more purple blood fell from her mouth, this time the blood formed itself into a symbol on the floor, the same symbol that was engraved on Maka's stomach. "Someone please help me! What's happening to me?" she screamed as her body froze.

"Maka-chan! Don't worry, I'll go and get Papa! Or Soul-kun!" she cried out as she turned into a cat and jumped out of the window in search of anyone that could save her.

"No! Blaire!...don't leave me alone!" Maka cried as her body twisted backwards and from the symbol came out vines of thorns and purple roses. They latched themselves onto her skin, the needles stinging like poison against her body. "Ahhh!" she screamed in agony as the vines wrapped themselves around every inch of her body and tightened themselves like a rope. Suddenly, that same voice that she had heard in her nightmares and during the day, came again, only this time, it was much clearer.

_Come to me Ariana, you are mine...let our bodies be joined together as one under the bleeding moon and at last our vengeance will be fulfilled...for your old body that had been burned to ashes by Lord Death...for the child that you carried as you were burned alive...for the power that you had that had been stripped away from you...let us complete our vengeance...let Death City know of our pain...let Death City feel our wrath...let Lord Death feel death!_

"No...stop...I am not...that woman...stop..." Maka cried out as she felt her conscience slipping form her and finally there was nothing but darkness all over her.

She was no longer Maka Albarn...her hair was no longer blonde, but white...and her eyes were no longer green, but amethyst...like the blood that ran through her veins...

The woman breathed and looked out at the window, out at the Smiling Sun...and a smile crept at her face. Without even thinking twice, she jumped off the second floor, and landed gracefully on the ground, before walking towards the woods.

* * *

Blaire jumped up the stairs of DWMA until she reached familiar faces. "Boys, boys!" she cried out at Kid and Black*Star.

"Whose that?"

"Ah, yeah, its that crazy witch-cat lady...what up?" Black*Star asked.

"Where's Soul?"

"He's inside the school, what do you need him for?"

"Something bad is happening to Maka-chan!WE MUST ASSIST NOW!" she screamed.

"Alright, we're on it!" Kid said as he called out to Liz and Patty, while Black*Star took Tsubaki and headed inside to find Soul.

Soul was looking in the library for Maka's favorite book, when he noticed Black*Star and Tsubaki yelling out for him.

"Whoa! Slow down, there, what's wrong?"

"I have no f****** idea what's going on, but that cat lady told us that something is very much wrong with Maka"

"What? Blaire's here?" without even thinking he ran outside the library until he caught up with Blaire and Kid.

"Why are you here? Where's Maka?"

"Soul...Maka-chan is...Maka-chan is..."

"She's what?"

"She's being possessed..."

"She's what?" everyone's mouths were hanging open.

"When I tried to give her her breakfast she was standing near the window, then she was coughing and throwing up purple blood and then there was a symbol in her tummy and the blood formed another symbol on the floor...I don't know and I'm scared..." Blaire began to cry.

"Just calm down, rihgt now we just have to get to the apartment and get her..." Soul said as he took his motorcycle and sped up down the streets.

Black*Star and Kid followed, but Tsubaki stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming Tsubaki?" Liz asked, Patty had gone with Kid.

"I thought I saw..._was that Maka?_" she looked at the woods.

"You thought you saw what?"

"Nevermind, it was probably my imagination...Liz, would you mind checking something with me?"

"Sure thing, but aren't you worried about Maka right now?"

_That's exactly why I need to see if that person was Maka..._she thought and ran down the steps towards the woods.

* * *

Lord Death was looking at his mirror, when he noticed the gang run back to the apartment.

_Why are they all...? _Suddenly, he heard Soul yell out for Maka inside the house, but she did not respond. Kid checked her room and found that symbol on the floor.

_Wait a minute, that symbol is-! Oh no, its as I feared!_ "Spirit! Stein!" as he contacted them through the mirror.

"You called, sir?" they answered from the other mirror.

"Have you found anything regarding what I sent you for?"

"Not at all, sir, we've only found documents pertaining to what you informed us about that warlock..." Stein answered as he ripped apart the papers and burned them.

"I need you both to come back immediately, do you hear me, this is very grave!"

"What is it, sir? Is something wrong in Death City?" Spirit asked as he took the mirror away from Stein.

"No...this has nothing to do with Death City...its about..."

"About?"

"...your daughter..." Shinigami-sama answered. He could tell Spirit was in complete shock as he called out to Stein.

"We'll arrive immediately, sir..."

"Very well then" Shinigami-sama cut off the connection and took a step back. _This is exactly what I tried to prevent...You five will not escape my surveillance, this time...I'll make sure to destroy you all once and for all!_

* * *

Soul couldn't find her anywhere. He even went ahead and asked the neighbors; they instead told him that they weren't even home to notice her abrupt disappearance.

"Where could she be?" Soul let out and exasperated sigh.

"Calm down, we'll find her, I'm sure of that" Kid placed a calm hand on his shoulder and Soul nodded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tsubaki?" Black*Star questioned as he looked around for his partner.

"No, I thought she was behind us...come to think of it, Liz isn't here either" Kid looked behind Patty, who had brought out her phone and was ready to contact her sister.

_Hello?_ Liz answered on the other side of the line.

"Sis! Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be helping us look for Maka?"

_Yeah, we should, but Tsubaki wanted me to accompany her into the woods...I think she found someone...but I'm not sure of what..._

"Well, tell Tsubaki to come immediately, we couldn't find Maka in her room..."

_What? She isn't there?...Tsubaki! They said that Maka isn't-_

"What's wrong, Sis?" Patty asked, the boys turned around to face her.

"Put it in speaker mode, Patty" Kid ordered.

"Yes..." she answered and pressed the 'speaker' button on the phone.

_Oh my god, Maka? What happened to you everyone is worried about you- Tsubaki! Maka! Stop! Maka!_ Liz screamed the other line.

"Liz! Liz, what happened?" Kid asked.

_We found Maka...in the woods!_

Immediately everyone ran outside and headed out to the woods.

* * *

Before long, they found themselves face to face with a girl that resembled Maka, but whose eyes and hair were different.

"Maka?" Kid and Black*Star asked, before quickly turning around to Liz and Tsubaki, who had been wounded.

"What happened here?" Kid asked as he picked up Liz.

"Maka...did this...that girl...isn't Maka..." Liz said before she fainted from shock.

"What? Maka...you did this to them?" Patty questioned as she looked at her sister.

Black*Star was angry at seeing Tsubaki wounded that he immediately went into rage.

"Black*Star calm down!" Soul begged as he stared at Maka, who looked at him.

"Maka, please! What's wrong? Tell me!" Soul begged as he tried to walk towards her, but she only backed away from him.

She moved her arms gracefully above her and a gust of wind came. Everyone closed their eyes to avoid the painful gust.

"Maka!" Soul called out, but she disappeared.

Black*Star picked up Tsubaki and Kid took Liz back.

Soul fell weak to his knees.

How could Maka do that? How could she hurt her friends and treat him like a complete stranger?

Spirit came into the apartment only to notice his daughter gone.

"Oh no, Maka!" he said as he ran out the apartment and back to DWMA.

* * *

The boys took the two girls to the nurse's office, Stein made sure to check up on them every minute or so only to say that they were just stunned and would be fine.

"What happened to them?" Stein asked as he noticed Black*Star clenching his fist whenever he looked at Tsubaki.

"Maka...did this to them" Black*Star answered.

"Maka? Now, why would she do that? Moreover, how?"

"We don't know, sensei, we just know that something was wrong with Maka since this morning; she didn't come to school because she was sick. During your classroom hour, Blaire came and told us that she was acting strangely, as if she was being possessed, we went to check up on her at the apartment only to find her gone...Liz and Tsubaki went to the woods and found her, but..."

"But?"

"This 'new' Maka had white hair and purple eyes...she looked like she didn't recognize us at all" Kid finished explaining.

"I see" was the only thing that Stein said. "I need you all to come with me"

"Where are we going, Dr. Stein?" Patty asked.

"We're going to Lord Death, there's something that he must tell us all before we continue on this 'mission'." Stein said, standing up and taking the boys. Patty decided to stay with her sister and Tsubaki to check if everything was okay.

Meanwhile, as spirit ran up the stairs of DWMA, he noticed Soul coming in from the woodland section.

Immediately, rage filled him as he grabbed Soul by the collar and picked him up.

"Where's my daughter?"

Sould didn't respond and only looked at him with painful eyes.

Spirit looked at the boy in front of him and noticed that he must've witnessed something bad, so he let him go.

Suddenly, Stein called out to him and Soul. "We have to go and talk to Lord Death immediately.

* * *

As soon as Soul and the rest entered the room, Lord Death glided to their side. His face was no longer goofy or childish, but dead serious.

"I know what you came here for...regarding Maka's...condition...there's something you must all know" he said.

Immediately, the room became silent.

Soul couldn't believe his ears.

Was Lord Death telling the truth?

"No…this can't be happening…Maka isn't…"

"I'm afraid there's no denying the truth, son…I know how you must feel…to find out that the woman you love is actually-"

"NO!" Soul fell to his knees.

Spirit and Stein tried to calm him down, but no one could.

"I won't let that happen to her! She won't fall prey to that Alsdor or Archaen..."

"Those are only two of the five that are looking for her…"

Soul, with anger that was frightening to even Lord Death himself said in a menacing voice.

"Then let them try and lay a finger on her and I WILL KILL THEM!"

With that, he left the room, leaving everyone completely shocked.

"I find that boy quite intriguing" Stein said as he looked back at Spirit.

"I think he'd make a wonderful son-in-law for Spirit"

"SHUT UP!" Spirit said as he grabbed Stein by the collar.

"You two stop it" Lord Death said as he looked at the mirror. "I understand how Soul must be feeling right now, afterall, I…I too suffered the same way he did when I found out the 'secret' sleeping within my wife's body when she disappeared after having had given birth to Kid…" he said, a strained look in his eyes.

At this, everyone became silent again. Especially his own son.

"What are you saying, father? What's hapenning to Maka...happened to mother too?"

Lord Death could only glance at his son sadly and turn back.

"I guess its no use hiding it from you any longer...seeing as it has affected one of our students...then, let me tell you what had happened 18 years ago..."

Kid, Black*Star, Patty, Spirit, and Stein stared at Lord Death; hoping that they could find a cure for something that wasn't an illness, or a disease,...but a curse...a curse that would continue to persist until one of them perished...

**A/N: I think its a nice touch to end with the cliffhanger.. :D...I hope you liked it and I especially made it longer to make up for missing these past months...**

**Enjoy! :D**


End file.
